This research seeks to provide the first synthetic access to two classes of antineoplastic agents based on nonplanar biaryl frameworks: 1. We propose efficient and stereospecific total syntheses of the antileukemic lignan lactones steganacin and steganangin and of related lactones, glucosides and hydrazides, employing intramolecular oxidative coupling reactions. 2. We propose to effect the first total synthesis of the aminoquinone antitumor substance streptonigrin.